


🌄 " Just A Normal Gift..." 🌄 A Demus Shortfic 🌄

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Janmus, M/M, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Pre-Established Relationship, Remus Has A Secret Stash Of Money Deceit Doesn't Know About, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexual Humour, Ship, Stripper Job Mentioned, Svs Spoiler Free, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, otp, receit, shortfic, snake - Freeform, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Deceit was greeted by his shady room with his family of snakes in the corner of his room. " I don't see anything..." Janus said, squinting his eyes. " It's right over here," Remus pointed as he held him right beside Deceit's favourite Ball Python.Remus has spent his secret stash of money on a gift he knew Deceit would love with all of his heart. But, when Deceit questions where his money that seemingly popped out of nowhere, Remus will have to answer a very embarrassing question.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janmus - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, receit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	🌄 " Just A Normal Gift..." 🌄 A Demus Shortfic 🌄

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 215 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,245 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 47 Seconds

Remus snuck behind his unsuspecting boyfriend and gave him a hug from behind.

" Argh... Remus!" Deceit yelped but his expression softened at the sight of his smaller boyfriend. " Dee-Dee... I need you to see something," Remus said with him trying to conceal his growing smile.  
" What are you smiling about?" Deceit questioned as Remus held his hand. "I swear this time there's no blood or guts anywhere," Remus said, trying to not reveal the big secret. Remus hurriedly led him around the house until they found Deceit's room. Remus gestured to him to open the door and hesitantly Deceit did.

Deceit was greeted by his shady room with his family of snakes in the corner of his room. " I don't see anything..." Janus said, squinting his eyes. " It's right over here," Remus pointed as he held him right beside Deceit's favourite Ball Python. 

There was a new glass cage with a beautiful Sunset Ball Python inside. The Python bleeped at the excited face of Deceit. Deceit returned the favour with a bleep with Remus assumed to be a small conversation between them. 

" Remus, how did you afford a $20,000 snake?" Deceit asked loudly. 

Now here was the question Remus was expecting.

How exactly would Remus confess his job as a stripper a few streets down?


End file.
